minecraftia_and_akyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Markkasus Erasmus Dorsi
Summary Markkasus Erasumus Dorsi was possibly the single most important figure of the time period known as the Great Drama, encompassing the First Minecraftian War and the early Interwar Period. He was born into an very wealthy Calibrian family, but his parents were distanced from him and often neglected him while enjoying the splendor of high society. It could be sat that his only real family was his adopted sister Ahaedrel Thorimyces Levitrajan, the Dotocracian orphan whom his parents took in for him as "present" to occupy his attention, and his rebellious and later murderous Letheopolian friend Ectalian Mistrenoth. Dorsi was since his earliest childhood a romantic, possibly an effect on by the sublime natural scenery he was raised in, he was a man of violent passions, but not like his friend Ectalian who could be seized by a frenzy over some minor offense and have to go off into the woods to strangle animals, his was always an existential rage, directed at life itself, over what he called the "curses of the Enemy" he saw injustice in the natural scourges of man, death and disease, and in the arbitrary laws and social norms of his society. The "Enemy" refers to the personification of this injustice that he frequently mentioned in rhetoric and wildly fantastical fictional stories. His particular talent was to fashion his rage into eloquent argument, and the demure Ahaedrel was the perfect complement to this. Since Ahaedrel spent the most time with him of any person in his early years he had always thought it his mission to make her his apprentice and adopted the role of a professor around her. Thus, most of his argument he poured upon Ahaedrel, who became extremely influenced by him and endeavored to please him in every situation. Because of this he considered his efforts a success and became protective of Ahaedrel, viciously attacking anyone who tried to challenge the views he enforced on her. His other more distant friend, Ectalian Mistrenoth, who was a frequent visitor from Letheopolis, told him tales of socialist society, which he came to view as superior to his own. He engaged many debates in his pre-college education and became something of a local legend for his radicalism, he went to the most prestigious University of Caelibria with a goal of becoming a politician, if he had gone into politics then, much would have been different, but he had a change of heart when he, as he wrote in a letter to Ahaedrel "remembered that men are but the playthings of the Great Enemy, who is deaf to all rhetoric." He decided instead to study chemistry, secretly hoping to find a way to extend life, what he instead found were countless ways to cause death. Dorsi was no patriot, but he despised Calabria's ultra-conservative enemies Borstlund and the Fendahl Conglomerate, so after he left University many of his discoveries he sold to the Calibrian military. This, in addition to the fortunes he inherited from his parents, made him one of the richest men in Calibria, Ahaedrel he appointed as the director of his private laboratories in Calenditen. Early Life Scientific Career todo First Minecraftian War todo Calibrian Revolution todo Despot of Fantasia todo Death todo Notable Works The New Fantasism The Theory and Practice of Anymaetion "Address to the People of Vygenbürg" Ode to Blazette ''Sonnets to Ahaedrel '' Category:People